Breathless
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: She would tell him that she hated him when inside, her heart was aching for him. He would tell her that he wished he never met her, when deep down his heart called for her. Two worlds clash and is it hate at first sight? Or is something stronger-deeper...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been working on this story for a while now but was waiting a while to post it. I have some of the chapters done already so I'll update pretty often. I hope yu like this!!!**

**I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. (sniff sniff)**

_She was new to Forks. She wanted it all. He just moved to Forks. He wanted worlds clash and is it hate at first sight? Or ris it something else? Something Stronger…_

**Rose**

"Rose honey!" I faintly heard my mother's sweet voice ring out to me from my doorway. "It's time to get up sleepy head; after all, you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!

Ugh, she bothered me sometimes. I mean I wasn't five so there was absolutely no need to call me 'sleepyhead'. Seriously, I think she tried too hard to be the mother I never had.

I groaned as I got up from my bed and made my way over to my bathroom to get ready for my first day at Fork's High school. I was actually excited to make an impression on these innocent small town teenagers because they had no idea what was coming their way today. Rosalie Hale, that's what.

I started to brush my perfectly white teeth as I thought.

I had lived with my father in Rochester, New York ever since my parents had divorced when I was six. I decided to move here because one I wanted to give my Father space because he just remarried. I liked Jillian and all but, it was just awkward. Also, my mother had insisted that she wasn't getting enough time with me so here I am in the rainiest state in all of America.

I hurried over to my closet once I was done in the bathroom to find the perfect outfit for the first day of school.

Hmm, how shall I knock these boys out of their socks this time? I wondered to myself as I scanned my wide clothing selection.

I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a deep v- neck white shirt that was very tight fitting might I add. I paired it with a turquoise cardigan and a pair of black heels. I brushed my hair quickly before just letting it cascade down my back in golden ringlets.

I moved to the mirror then to apply a small amount of make-up, because I didn't need much to add to my beautiful face. I applied a layer of mascara to outline my violet eyes before putting on a bit of red lip gloss to my full lips. I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my bag and running downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rosie, you look great!" My mother complimented as I looked around before deciding that I wasn't hungry and deciding that no one would ever get away with calling me Rosie ever again.

"Eh, thanks I guess," I said to her before yelling out a brief "Good bye." And running to my M3 convertible.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

In a moment I was on my way. On my way to Forks High School, to become the new Rosalie Hale for everyone to see. I would have them all wrapped around my finger in no time.

* * *

**Emmett**

"Emmett, time to get up. Don't make me come in there!" I groaned and turned over as I drifted back to sleep and ignored Alice's annoying voice.

This time though, I felt her jump onto my chest and practically screamed in my ear.

"Emmett! Get up right now or so help me…." She trailed off and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Gosh, fine, fine. I'm up, happy?" I asked her a bit irritated.

The small girl jumped off of me and clapped her hands together happily. "Yes, extremely. Now listen here Mister, you are not going to ruin our first day here at Forks High. Understand?"

I nodded and she squealed murmuring out waking up Bella and I laughed at my sister.

I really didn't want to go to Forks High School but hey, that's kind of what happens when you move to Forks. I honestly don't even know why my parents, Carlisle and Esme, decided to move to Forks in the first place. They mentioned something about Carlisle's job but did he even need a job? I mean I don't mean to brag but we really didn't need the money. We use to live in California until this job opportunity so Alice, Bella, and I were dragged here to Forks.

I was the oldest, starting my senior year today as Alice and Bella were starting their junior year. They weren't twins though; they were just ten months apart.

I brushed my teeth quickly before throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. I moved to the mirror and ran my hand quickly through my hair to give it that messy look that generally attracted the opposite gender. I grinned what I knew was a charming smile before moving on.

I slipped into my black converse and grabbed my bag off my desk chair. As I was headed down the hallway, Bella, walked past me muttering every profanity that she knew of and I laughed. Alice came bounding out of Bella's room humming to herself. I figured that Bella was probably cursing Alice for waking her up and I honestly knew how she felt.

Esme was making breakfast as Alice and I took a seat at the table. Bella joined us after a few moments just in time to eat the pancakes that Esme cooked. If you looked at the four of us now, we probably wouldn't even look blood related.

Esme had soft caramel colored hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Bella had long wavy chocolate brown hair and Carlisle's dark brown eyes. Alice had midnight black hair and Esme's bright blue eyes. I on the other hand was in the middle. My hair was in a disarray of dark brown curls and my eyes were a mix of Carlisle's and Esme; a soft hazel color. Our eyes were the only connection to our parents otherwise it was pretty amazing that we were their kids.

"Well have a nice day," Esme called as we waved goodbye and headed to my Aston Martin.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! What are you wearing?!" Alice cried out suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"Um, clothes." Bella replied.

"Uh uh uh," Alice tisked disapprovingly and I had to hold back laughs as I climbed into the drivers seat.

"This won't happen again. Bella, from now, on I am going to pick out your clothes for you, okay?" Alice babbled on and Bella, being the older of the two climbed into the passenger seat and looked at me warily.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl."

"You think?" I asked her sarcastically as Alice joined us in the car and I started it up. It was then that I took note of Bella's clothes. She was decked out in a pair of regular jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

Alice on the other hand was wearing a short black skirt and a tight fitting purple top. Her hair had a purple clip in it and she had on a pair of black ballet flats. You could tell the two of them were day and night.

I started down our long winding driveway and began the ride to our new school.

It made me excited to see how everyone reacted to the rich new kids. How they reacted to Emmett Cullen. I would have them all in the palm of my hand in no time.

* * *

**Rose**

As I pulled into the schools parking lot, I noticed that the stares were already there. I knew my car would attract attention and I smiled devilishly. I parked and not before checking myself in the rear view mirror, I grasped my bag and exited the car confidently.

I heard the gasps and the intakes of breath as I strutted into the building ignoring their stares purposely. I made my way down the hallways and finally came upon the front office. What was with this school? Wasn't the _front _office suppose to be in like, the _front_?

I dismissed the thought as I opened the door but I came face to face with a hard wall. Or so I thought. I looked up and glared at the wall but my glare turned to jelly at the sight of him. He was tall and muscular but at the same time, cute. He had these beautiful hazel eyes under a layer of thick black eyelashes. His hair was dark and curly and was very messy but it looked like he belonged on a runway rather than in the front office of a school like this one.

When I remembered how to talk, I spoke bitterly to the god in front of me.

"Excuse me but I believe you are in my way," I said to him as I looked up into his hazel eyes.

"No, I believe that you are in _my_ way, princess." He retorted in his deep velvety voice and I did a double take. No one had ever talked back to me so the concept was relatively new to me.

"Listen here, I don't know your name and frankly, I don't really care, but I believe I asked you to move." I said coldly as I placed my hands on my hips impatiently. I heard two girls from behind him but both of us ignored them. We were too busy staring holes in each other.

"And since when do I listen to you?" He replied tartly and I felt like stomping my foot like those girls on television. Who did he think he was, talking to me, Rosalie Hale, this way?

"You know what? Just go to hell," I snapped at him as I tried to push my way past him but it was like trying to move a wall. Why did he have to be so damn buff?

"Well, since you might be there, I rather not," He said and that did it. I lunged at him.

We fell backwards and I was on top of him about to take a whack at his face when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged forcefully.

"Ouch!" I cried as I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair and pulled on it also.

"Damn it Blondie! Get the hell off of me!" He said as he tugged again.

"Enough!"

The voice was unfamiliar and it was then that I remembered that we were in the front office. With the principal.

It was also then that I realized the compromising position we were in. I was on top of him, straddling his waist as I leaned over him with my hands on either side of his head.

I felt him let go of my hair and he sat up, pushing me off in the process.

"Emmett! What did you do?" A voice questioned him.

"Give her a hand! Ever heard of being a gentlemen?" Another voice asked except this one was higher and reminded me of ringing bells.

"Fine!" He said and I saw a hand reach out to me. I on the other hand was seething with anger so I decided to stand up on my own. He shrugged but when I stood, my stupid heels slipped and I grabbed onto his shoulder for support. He stumbled a bit under my grasp but when he steadied himself he shrunk away from my hand and I almost fell over again if only it wasn't for a small black haired girl who came to my side to help me regain my balance.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. This idiot over here is Emmett my brother and this is Bella my sister." She introduced herself and her siblings. Emmett. What a nice name, too bad it belonged to someone so horrid.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," I said kindly to her but our introductions were cut short as a short balding man entered my line of vision clearing his throat in the process.

"Miss Hale and Mr Cullen, I'm afraid that you will have to spend your first afternoon here for detention," He said and I assumed he was the principle.

"But-"Emmett and I began at the same time but stopped to glare at each other. His eyes were so mesmerizing though…..

"I'll see you two this afternoon," He said before dismissing Emmett and his sisters who were also new students apparently.

"And these are for you Rosalie, you need to get this one signed and bring it back by the end of the day," He handed me some papers and I nodded before exiting hurriedly. I looked to see what my first class was. Gym. Wonderful, I thought sarcastically. I followed the map I was given and when I entered, most of the students were in the changing rooms so I got the teacher to sign the slip before I headed to the girls locker room. When I entered with the uniform I had been given, many girls stared at me with envy or jealously apparent in their eyes. I smiled a small smile at my attention.

"Gosh, she's so pretty." I heard someone whisper and I smiled a bit more as I changed.

Attention was like air to me and it brightened up my day completely after the Emmett confrontation.

When I was done, I followed the other girls out to the gym where we took a seat on the bleachers, waiting for class to start. I tuned in to some of the girl's conversations again.

"Oh my god, did you see the new kid?"

"He's so hot."

"You think maybe I would have a chance with him?" I knew who they were talking about but I knew none of them would get a chance with him. They were just so…plain. I didn't want any of them to be with him. Why? I did not know. Maybe I wished him to be single and cursed forever. Yes that's why, I told myself but inside I had no idea why I didn't want him with any of them.

And speak of the devil, Emmett Cullen walked out of the boy's locker room confidently. He sent me a glare which I gladly returned before class started. This was going to be one long day. _And_ I had detention with him.

Just wonderful. Not.

**Okay, I hoped you liked it!!!!**

**Please review and I will update faster maybe even tomorrow!! Hint hint…..**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the late update. I know I may not be forgiven and any readers I had already have probably forgotten about this story completely but I'm going to update anyway because I feel like I owe it to you guys and I have suddenly gained inspiration for this story again!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie**

_Don't look, don't look, don't look....._

I chanted this to myself repeatedly as I tried to pay attention to whatever game the gym teacher had come up with and ignore a certain someone. Yet it was quite hard to ignore a face like that of Emmett freaking Cullen. But what am I talking about 'a face like his'? Hmph, his face is nothing special. Not those deep hazel eyes or his perfectly formed nose; not even that welcoming mouth of his……..

Nope. Nothing special at all.

Ugh, why am I even thinking about him? I had already decided that petty fights like the one we had had earlier were below me. I was going to just go on with my day and forget about that. I mean, I had a reputation to create and I wanted it to be a good one. I wanted everyone to get the message that I was on top and they could do nothing about it but wallow in their envy for _moi. _Just because he strolled in like he owned the place, doesn't mean he does. Yes, that's true, he doesn't. I do……I do….yes, I do. And I will make that clear for him. Very clear at that…..very clear…….

He's just another face in the crowd, after all.

But that last one, I couldn't make myself believe. And deep down, I knew he was not just another boy but that didn't mean I couldn't tell myself that he was.

"Rosalie."

"Oh, yes sir?" I came back to my surroundings in the gym and noticed the class was heading back into the changing rooms and the teacher was looking at me expectantly.

I nodded quickly at him before slowly making my way to the bathrooms.

I changed quickly before exiting the gym and taking out my, oh so handy map I had acquired. I had trigonometry next and then French before lunch.

I navigated my way around the large school until I found the classroom I was looking for. Along the way I had noticed quite a few boys smile at me or try to catch my eye and it was all I could do not to burst out in laughter at them all.

I did date and all but never anything serious. I didn't look for anything more than a brief fling usually and when a boy wanted more I usually broke it off before it got too serious. I just didn't honestly believe in love so I was just cautious of anything that could lead to a false sense of it.

But this year I was determined not to get too attached to anything or anyone really. I knew I would be leaving for college after I graduated and I just wanted to leave this city and start anew without any loose ties left behind which generally means no relationships.

But those boys didn't have to know that, did they?

Trig passed uneventfully and I found my thoughts wandering off until they reached Emmett again.

And to think I had gone so long without thinking about this guy who I really didn't even know, yet I just knew was an obstacle to making my up.

I spent the rest of the class doodling an elegant design around my paper and avoiding thinking about anything really.

French was pretty much the same except for the fact that Mademoiselle whatever-her-name-was really hated me.

I mean I just happen to know French, courtesy of my old school, and I couldn't help but correct her from saying _bone-jar_ instead of _bonjour._ I guess some people just like to delude themselves that their always right and normally I wouldn't care how a teacher pronounces something, but to hear the suppose to be soft flowing sounds of the French language butchered like that, well, I had to step in.

"Au revoir élève." The teacher dismissed us and I gathered up my things to head to lunch when a small familiar black haired girl came up to me on my way out.

"Hi again, Rosalie right? We met this morning in the office, I'm Alice and I'm sure you already know my brother Emmett." She said perkily and I nodded.

"Yes I remember," I said bitterly but again calmed myself as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Are you new here?" She asked me as she looked up.

"Yep, I came from Rochester, New York to live with my mom this year. And you?"

"From California actually." She said to me and I nodded once again. I looked at her and noticed that the looks ran in the Cullen family apparently. She and her pixie like appearance gave a sort of energetic yet innocent look all the same. "Oh, come sit with us you'll just love Bella."

I was silent as she steered me towards a table, both of us ignoring the whistles and stares I received, where a girl with long brown hair sat and I realized it must be Bella who had been introduced to me earlier but I had not really noticed her much behind Emmett.

"Bella, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella." Alice said as we sat down.

"Hi," Bella said shyly and I smiled at her. You had to be careful about whom you befriended but she seemed nice enough even if she was a bit plain.

We sat and talked for a few moments though I wasn't exactly paying attention, instead scanning the crowd, for what I didn't know.

That is until the devil himself showed up, flanked by what I took as his two new henchmen.

I watched in horror as he caught sight of Alice who was beckoning him over and strolled to our table oblivious to my presence until he sat down.

"Alice-" He caught sight of me then and his eyes narrowed as he met my gaze. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, shut up will you. I'm right here you idiot, I can hear you." I said and rolled my eyes as I heard the two he brought with him snicker.

"And your point is?"

"Why do you even bother opening your mouth if you have nothing worthwhile to say?"

"Why do you bother questioning everything I say if it's not worthwhile?"

"Ugh, why am I still talking to you in the first place?"

"Why am I still talking to _you?_"

"Now your just being childish. This is ridiculous Cullen."

"So is your face but we don't talk about that now do we, Hale?"

"That's it-" I said as I was about to jump out of my seat but I looked around at our table all watching us and suddenly remembered that I wouldn't let him get to me like that.

"Um, well, so Emmett care to introduce us?" Alice said to change the subject as she looked pointedly at the two beside him.

He gave me one last smirk before turning to introduce Jasper was the blonde and then Edward and I couldn't help but notice how Alice and Jasper seemed to hit it off quite nicely through out the rest of lunch as Emmett and I pointedly ignored each other and I tried making conversation with Edward.

But it was hard to ignore him when he was just a foot away from me. One deep breath and I could smell that same subtle scent of him that made me want to swoon yet smack him at the same time.

But also like I said, there would be no swooning this year, not at all. I wouldn't break my rule and Emmett Cullen certainly wasn't going to.

**Please please please reveiw and tell me what you think. I didn't like this chapter very much but then again it's just to introduce the story.**


End file.
